1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural accessories for the attachment of elements to structural components, and in particular to tie tracks and the like which are designed for permanent attachment to a wall, or a ceiling, or some other structural component by means of anchoring elements attached to the tie track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of tie tracks of the type mentioned are known from the prior art. In one such prior art version, the anchor lugs are constituted by rearwardly extending leg portions of U-shaped anchor elements, formed from flat stock and inserted through appropriate stamped slots in the rear wall of the track profile. A major disadvantage of this prior art design is the fact that the connection between the anchor elements and the track profile is not a rigid one, so that the tie track can become loose.
Also known is a prior art track where the anchor lugs are welded to the back side of the track profile. This version has the disadvantage that, under the influence of the welding heat, the profile of the tie track may become distorted and that stress concentrations may be created which reduce the overall resistance of the tie track, especially in the area surrounding the attachment weld of the anchor lug.